


【全員、赤司中心】世紀之戰+諜報大戰

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向, 赤司中心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 奇蹟全員為赤司大人鐵桿粉絲注意背景設定參照香港實況，以及自己歪了的想像力（好的跟不好的都有）
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi





	1. 世紀之戰

KT：會議開始前，我要先提出一個重要議案。請問在座各位是否同意，從這一刻開始的每一個行動為最高機密，除非危及生命安全，否則絕對不能對外洩漏出去？

MS：……等一下，把「危及生命安全」的字去掉。

KI：咦？為什麼？我覺得很正常啊。

MS：笨蛋，當「危及生命安全」的情況經常發生，連我們都會失去正常的判斷能力的。

AO：嘛，的確，被嚇一下就覺得快死掉的情況可以說是日常了。

MA：不要在一大清早說那麼可怕的事情好嗎？光是害怕就會令人肚子餓啦〜

MO：那麼，就改成「請問在座各位是否同意，從這一刻開始的每一個行動為最高機密，無論發生什麼事情，都絕對不能對外洩漏出去？」

KT：等一下，抱歉，請加入「把所有人的代號刪掉的條款」。

KI：咦？這樣一來，不就不知道是誰在說話嗎？全都變成匿名耶！

KT：沒有必要，接下來我們身處同一會場，大家的目標物相同，只要看到了就回報給大家知道，所以說話的人和回答的是誰並不重要

AO：光看語氣和說話方式都知道是誰啊——同意

MS：或者我們該考慮的是，看到這份記錄的人都會知道我們是誰

MA：我覺得你只要去掉那個語尾就萬事OK啦，以上同意

MS：所以我已經去掉了——算了，同意

KI：既然大家都這樣說，好吧，我同意

KT：記住我們的表面目的，和掩飾我們的實際目的啊

MO：嘛嘛，大家都經驗豐富了，應該不會有問題吧？以上！會議結束！

※

「小太郎……你有看見我的小征抱枕嗎？」實瀏一臉哀怨地把長手長腳地塞進列車卡位內，認真地詢問對面的隊友，後者指一指實瀏旁邊，「真人不是在那兒嗎？」

聞言，赤司抬眼往右看，實瀏卻安撫地拍拍他的手，「不是啦，小征，我是在想放在床上那個小征抱枕啦。」

赤司的眉毛因此抬得更高，「我什麼時候變成抱枕了？」

實瀏雖然心急如焚，但是對赤司永遠有超乎常人的耐性。「去年呀，官方不是出了角色床單嗎？我把那個圖用來定做抱枕了喲！全世界獨一無二，只有我才有的自制周邊〜〜！」

當事人聽罷半晌沒有反應，對面的葉山卻忍不住偷笑，「我說，赤司，玲央組家裡可是有一座赤司祭壇呢。」一整個房間都是紅色的周邊，同一個東西有好幾種，塞得滿滿當當的，「要不是床只有一張，玲央姐可是會把你叫回家留宿兼簽名拍照留念哦。」

「喔……那個的話，敬謝不敏。」赤司暗自撫平手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，重新把視線移回書本中間，但一低頭就看見實瀏放在兩人中間的袋子，與不下十個自己的分身大眼瞪小眼來著。是當作沒看見那般無視，還是硬起心腸全部沒收呢？洛山的籃球主將在剎那間開始煩惱了。

葉山把赤司困惑的臉收進眼底，又在心裡偷笑幾回，才對哀傷得快成了望夫石的實瀏建議道：「想想看嘛，待會玲央姐可是要去動漫展的，想買多少赤司就有多少呀。」

「不要把小征當成什麼廉價商品！」實瀏沒好氣地罵道，「小征的商品可是最貴和最受歡迎的，你以為那麼容易就能買到嗎？」

「也是呢，光是一眾赤司教教眾就很難應付吧？」每年都和實瀏一起參加動漫展的葉山同情地感嘆。不過別誤會，他要去的是電腦遊戲主題攤位，從來沒有跟隊友去到戰場中心撕殺，但是從每回實瀏衣衫不整，保養得當的皮膚上多了好幾根爪痕的跡象看來，同人攤位和官方周邊發售商店可是被籃球場更可怕的地方——在那裡，只有「搶到」或是「搶不到」的生死之戰而已。

實瀏嘆氣，「要是只有粉絲的話倒是沒關係，女孩子都是愛著小征的，其實都很溫柔啊……雖然大家都餓壞了。」

那不是跟餓狼搶吃的一樣嗎？葉山暗自腹誹。

「但是哪，撇開女孩子不說，那些男孩子才是最討人厭的。」

葉山的下巴嚇得掉了出來，「等一下，赤司有男的粉絲？」

「有呀，怎麼沒有？」

「……沒什麼，但是男孩子都可以到全都是女孩子的地方，實在很厲害呀。」這是貨真價實的讚賞，美得像女孩子的玲央姐就算了，葉山自己一旦靠近全都是女性客人的店時，總覺得有十萬股不懷好意的視線在身上掃來掃去，害得他連封面都沒看清楚便落荒而逃，只來得及發現有七成的商品上印的都是男人而已。

「喔，他們戴墨鏡口罩帽子，不開口說話，又把自己包得像粽子一樣，所以沒有被扒光啦。」

總感覺玲央姐剛剛說了不得了的詞彙。葉山眨眨眼睛，好奇地追問，「那是變態吧？玲央姐怎麼發現他們是男生的？雖然胸部平了點，但也有可能是喬裝打扮的女生。」

「笨蛋，就算世上有多少奇人，都不可能有那麼多一米九以上，肌肉飽滿，手感一流的大碼女生啦。」

「很多嗎？」

「起碼有四個，其中一個絕對超過兩米。」

「咦？聽起來那麼像某些人……」葉山轉向仍在沉思中的主將，「赤司，這次你回東京打算找奇蹟那些人聚舊嗎？」

——「無視好了。」赤司好不容易終於下定決心，如果強行沒收，玲央會當眾哭出來的。一旦想到那個場面便開始頭疼的赤司慢半拍地回答：「不，他們都有約會預定。」

「欸？你難得回去耶！」

赤司莞爾，「雖然是難得回去東京一趟，但是要是他們放下所有事情來陪我的話，我也是會很困擾的。」  
嘛，聽黑子說是大家約好要「奔赴戰場」，進行一場「不是你死就是我亡」的「撕殺」，戰利品是維持生命一年的「精神食糧」，而且要是赤司也跟去的話，就算什麼都不做，都會變成可怕的「大混戰」，所以他已經被告之：「絕對、絕對不能來！」。

由於黑子說這話的表情猶如死人般蒼白，露出似是熬夜過頭的過勞死上班族，但眼裡的火光卻熱烈得讓人有種灼傷的感覺，所以赤司判斷自己還是不要插手比較好，以「奇蹟的世代」的實力，就算是在激烈的戰場，大概也會全身而退的，不去也沒關係。

「小征就是太溫柔了……可惜你不能跟我們去動漫展呢，要不然我真是不想放你一個人。」實瀏捧著臉，惋惜不已地嘆氣。但如果所謂的「動漫展」是到處都是像玲央一樣背著這種袋子的人，那赤司自覺還是不去比較好。這並非是因為不想看見自己的粉絲，單純是覺得看見那麼多個自己在面前晃動的畫面會讓他的心臟不舒服。真想知道其他人是怎樣處理這種情緒的，特別是黃瀨，怎麼能夠一天到晚拿著自己的寫真集到處炫耀？

「赤司去那兒的話，可是會倒大霉的。」在擁擠的動漫展裡，要麼是走到口哪裡都有相機跟著，要麼就是在人潮中被摸得徹徹底底——無論是怎種可能性都會讓主將大人發火。

「所以我才說小征不能去呀——太可惜了，這次可是小征主題的眼鏡帽子T-Shirt球鞋浴衣扇子鋼筆筷子御守運動服裝運動水壺錢包浴鹽掛飾床單手機鏈徽章背包袋子等全部周邊再販的日子啊！為什麼這種時候小征本人反而不能去啊？」說到最後，實瀏忍不住抱怨道。

「唔，但要是赤司去的話，他身上的眼鏡帽子T-Shirt球鞋浴衣扇子鋼筆筷子御守運動服裝運動水壺錢包浴鹽掛飾床單手機鏈徽章背包袋子應該一個不剩被搶走吧。」葉山指出的現場實況讓赤司下意識地移開視線，並且握緊了運動包的帶子。

見狀，實瀏只能告誡他，「小征，不要小看超級粉絲的心情喔，會吃大虧的。」

※

桃井五月今天有很重要的任務，在戰場的中心進行實況播送，並且擔任策略軍師，安排作為王牌的影子間諜周旋於各大戰鬥區域，不著痕跡地盡可能搶奪戰利品，最後按所有戰士的貢獻度分派獎品。

為了達到這個目的，她絕對不能離開原來的位置，這個可以環視全場的偵察位置，死也不能讓出來！

「五月醬，小心不要摔下來哦！」站台下方的工作人員大聲喊叫。「我們會繫好繩索的，你仔細站好不要亂動啊！」

「了解，謝謝，松平大叔。」用燦爛的笑容回應對方後，桃井五月以最有氣勢的表情拿起米高峰，開始今天的工作。

『大家好！歡迎來到《黑子的籃球》的握手會，請大家熱烈歡迎冰火兄弟——來自誠凜隊的火神君和陽泉隊的冰室君！記得要給他們一點歡呼聲喲〜〜』

——以此為訊號，大家開始行動吧！

※

綠間真太郎討厭人多嘈雜的環境，那會令他無法集中精神思考事情。不幸的是，從中學到高中，他身邊的人都是吵吵嚷嚷的最佳代表人物，中學時代有一天到晚叫他去死卻永遠死不了的黃瀨，到了高中又有一個嘴巴沒有開關按鈕的高尾，種種因素均導致他距離安穩的日常愈來愈遠——比方說今天，明明想著一邊溫習一邊等待漫長的開門時間的，卻有一個煩人的傢伙喳喳呼呼地在面前轉個不停。

「啊啊，這就是動漫展嗎？隊伍好長喔，不知道要排多久呢？我啊——」

罪狀一，這傢伙超級吵なのだよ。

「我啊——昨晚八時開始排隊了，還以為一定會失敗哩，沒想到居然可以搶到第一位，你說我是不是很棒？」

罪狀二，他搶走自己本該勢在必得的頭位，明明同樣是打算八時正開始排隊的，只因為幸運物橡膠球不小心被撞跌，花了一秒時間撿拾而已，自己的頭位便沒了。果然是因為巨蟹座今天運勢是第二位嗎？第一位是天蠍座真是可惡到極點なのだよ。

「咦？你真的很冷淡耶，一句話都不說，沒想到會有興趣去買今天首場限定的巨型掛畫啊？雖然說不同角色定價不同，但聽說赤司那一張已經被開價五萬元啦，真頭疼喲，每個角色都有一張，要是我和你想要的是一樣，那就太糟糕了，你也想要買赤司的掛畫？」

罪狀三，這傢伙是和他瞄準同一個獵物的敵人，絕對要滅掉なのだよ！

「連這個話題也沒反應？要是目標不同可以分工合作的，但是我猜你也想要買赤司的？我是打算買來收藏的，你呢？」

罪狀四，這傢伙哪來的資格收藏赤司的海報？明明跟他一點關係也沒有なのだよ。

「哎哎，我知道這樣做可能很怪啦，表面上我跟他毫無關係，只是我家的得分後衛跟他是中學同學，但是赤司是很棒的控衛喔，要是把掛畫帶回去大概也可以拈一點光吧？嘿嘿。」

罪狀五……嘛，赤司很強，這條勉強不算是罪なのだよ，算了。

「啊啦啦，我都這樣向你表白還是沒反應？太傷心了，我還打算問問你為什麼要翹掉部活來這裡啦，當然我也來了沒錯，但我是光明正大地走進來，不像你穿得像個變態一樣，戴帽子墨鏡口罩就算了，還穿了件黑色大衣，現在是夏天耶，這樣虧你能進場——所以，你來這裡是為了什麼啊，小真？」

罪狀五，也是最大的一條，這傢伙的名字是「高尾和成」，光是這一點就讓綠間有想殺人的衝動。

闔眼呼出一口氣，讓腦子勉強冷靜下來後，綠間才用有力的臂彎一把扯落高尾的脖子，在他耳邊用氣音道：「我用五萬元買下赤司的海報，答案是『要』還是『不要』，選一個？」

幹壞事要快、狠、準，而且不惜付出任何代價——才是盡人事的表現。

※

青峰大輝的暑期活動向來只有三項：睡覺、食飯、部活，先後次序以重要性來排列，所以他大部份時間都在睡，最好當然是躺著睡，有必要時也可以站著睡。而在七月下旬，修練得道的除了站著睡的技能以外，能活用於籃球賽場上的節奏變換、無定式投籃在動漫展上都得到充份鍛鍊的機會。

「啊啊，那邊的XX攤位有掛軸、抽賞海報……」嘴裡喃喃有詞地穿越人海，逮準前方每個空隙切入內線，青峰就這樣一邊打呵欠一邊從會場的一端竄到另外一端。光是有敏捷的身手還不夠，因為他沒有分身術，沒辦法同時排兩條隊伍搶先買走最受歡迎的「赤司」角色商品，更有可能連他自己的「青峰」角色都有可能買不到，所以，「快」、「狠」、「準」的購物速度是必要的。

在店門外大概可以睡一個半小時，接著花半小時打呵欠，等到了進入攤位的那一刻，以高中跑得最快的男人的速度橫掃商品區，只要看見赤司和自己的臉就使用無定式投籃盡數拋到自己的籃子裡，然後馬上付錢閃人，當然，檢查收銀台那邊有沒有貼了什麼贈品的告示是必要動作。

「唔嗯，限定300個的掛件有了……然後是抽賞海報，麻煩死了，直接來10張吧……然後是再過一點的T-shirt……衣服什麼的為什麼要特地在動漫展上買啊？」青峰大輝把高大的身軀擋在商品區前面，看著桃井報告的購買清單大皺眉頭。

「那個……如果你不要的話……」旁邊傳來一把怯生生的聲音，還有一隻試圖伸向他目標物的「賊手」，青峰瞇著眼睛看著那隻不知死活的手，他自然是無意跟小女孩計較的，但是要是他沒有買到應該要買的東西回去，他的青梅竹馬和前影子拍檔大概會發飆，特別是那種抽象風的赤司半身照T-Shirt，簡直是他那群損友用來對外炫耀的好東西，不買不行啊。

「喂，我用青峰大輝的版本跟你換，行不行？」因為一瞬間的猶豫而只抓到了四件赤司版本的衣服，他自己的版本取了三件，換走一件也未嘗不可。

青峰的語氣聽起來是一貫的惡劣，女孩子一聽見便肩膀打顫也是正常的事。但即使如此，她還是把那隻抓到偶像衣服的手收得更緊，鼓起勇氣回答道，「不行，我只想要赤司大人的衣服……」

這個女人超不給面子的……這樣想的同時，青峰黝黑的臉色變得更可怕了，「嗄？女孩子買這個能穿著出門嗎？既然是買著當裝飾的話就給我一件唄。」

「那青峰的版本不是更難穿出門嗎？」女孩子下意識地回答。

青峰的臉徹底黑成了鍋炭，「那你不如兩件都別買。」

「不行，我是要買來當睡衣的！」

嗚哇，除了紫原會這樣做之外還有別人啊？這些怪人所追求的安心感是他這輩子都不能理解的吧？青峰竭力忍耐震驚的心情回應道：「那就買青峰的版本，不都一樣嗎？」

「怎可能一樣？那可是赤司大人耶！」一說到這個話題，女孩子的戰鬥力便變得相當強桿，鐵了心般扯著衣服袋子不肯放手，「你不都是想要買赤司大人的衣服嗎？怎麼就不懂這個道理？」

啊啊啊，果然和赤司相比，這部作品的每一個角色都不值錢了——但見鬼了他為什麼要穿著印有前隊長相片的衣服睡覺？晚上絕對、絕對會作惡夢聽見赤司命令他「球場30圈，馬上去」之類的可怕句子，青峰一想到那些對話就會冒冷汗。因此，最佳做法是把赤司的衣服穿著人形模特身上，然後放在球場的一角監視，據桃井所說，這樣的訓練方法會達至兩倍的訓練效果，青峰也會因此不打瞌睡，久而久之，沒有赤司的人形模特在旁邊看著做訓練，青峰便會全身沒勁。

所以，為了自己的籃球生涯著想，他怎麼也得把五件T-shirt帶回去。  
但女孩子的態度相當堅決，若不是青峰揪著衣服袋子的另一邊不放手，她大概會像脫兔一樣直奔收銀台，連同她籃子裡多得滿出來的赤司周邊一起結帳，搶走青峰老早已經標記好的特典紙袋——難得那張相片沒有「著重刻劃」他額上的青筋，拍得他特別顯眼帥氣耶！說什麼都不能放棄。

「那我用赤司的親筆簽名角色歌CD跟你交換怎樣？」這種安全的商品大可以買十片八片回去給赤司簽名，少一片也沒有大礙。

女孩子猶豫了一下，「那個我沒有買到，但我已經有他的親筆簽名杯子……」「什麼？你在哪裡買的？」青峰臉都青了，他怎麼沒聽說過有這種東西？桃井那司令官是怎樣當的？

「喔，那是用抽的特別賞，抽到的時候我也特別高興呢。」

「糟糕，我完全沒聽說……我用親筆簽名CD換杯子！」

「不要，親筆簽名CD換T-shirt，我可以之後再訂過衣服，但是抽賞的運氣可不會憑空出現！」

青峰咬牙切齒地瞪著她，這種鐵粉是最難對付的，但起碼可以先搞定衣服，只要不跟桃井提到杯子的事就可以安全過關吧……「成交！」

然而，在十分鐘後，青峰大輝一邊提著滿手的袋子瞪著手機畫面，一邊想著直接摔了會比較省事。

『報告！我在台上看見有人端著赤司君的簽名杯子走過，有誰知道是哪裡來的？』  
『什麼？找到的話我也要一個，不要放跑小赤司的任何一件商品！』  
『吵死了，留一個給我，話說已經成功買到赤司的巨型海報なのだよ。』  
『我也是〜雖然東西多得快要拿不動，但是那種杯子不買不行〜〜』  
『桃井同學，我現在就馬上出動，請你報告現況！』

要是他主動報告的話，絕對會被要求把會場翻遍都要找出來罷……這樣想的同時，青峰大輝做的卻是——「喂，那個女人剛剛在第二根柱子前面拐彎了，誰有比親筆簽名CD更厲害的東西啊？」

既然能贏他的人只有他自己，那當然要大獲全勝才能欲干罷休。

「出動！把所有『赤司』都買回來！」

※

「啊——好無聊，已經沒有其他赤仔的東西了嗎？」紫原托著下巴看著眼前的托盤，再三確認裡面沒有一點紅色，就算有都只剩下火紅色，而不是另一種薔薇紅，這部作品的周邊商品有個好處就是可以用顏色一眼分辨出目標物，即使是十五行的攤位，只要發揮在球場攻守兼備的衝刺能力，就可以在兩小時內掃蕩完畢。

「紫色留著、青色丟掉、黃色也是、綠色不要、紅色、紅色……這個顏色不對，這是哪一種紅色啊？」高大的身軀佔據著攤位的正面位置，光是低下頭就能把同人攤上的每一分光線都擋住，徹底實行「盾」的任務，守著目標，只有他能過去，沒有別人能過來。通常這種情況下，能衝上去送死的進攻球員不多，包括攤主在內，每個人都故意跟他拉開了一段距離，甚至用看變態的眼神試圖把身體往後縮，然而紫原只對商品本身有興趣，誰畫出來倒是不要緊——當然，只限於畫得好的那一種，畫得不好可是要寫評論回饋的——但依然要先買了再說。

他瞇著眼睛看了一會兒，然後從頭髮下面的眉毛判斷出這小東西對他來說只會產生嫌惡性反應而不是上癮放果後，便毫不客氣地放回原處，「我就要這些，多少錢？」

「呃，我先算一下……需要特典卡嗎？」

「誰的？」

「那個，特典卡是需要用抽的……」

「哎哎，我的手氣一向不怎麼好……」紫原一邊碎碎念一邊伸手進去抽獎箱，摸到個扭蛋拿上來一看，卻是綠色的。根據過往經驗，通常這部作品的扭蛋顏色都是隨了髮色……紫原有種衝動想把球丟下去重抽，可惜終於等到了送客機會的攤主可不會跟他客氣，直接從糾結的他手上搶過來打開，一看「哇」了一聲。

「是誰？」凡是抽賞都有種不忍直視的感覺，連紫原也不例外。

「……你家男神。」攤主用羨慕不已的語氣道，扭蛋裡露出了一截紅色，配著綠球怎樣看也怪怪的，但是送出來的特典卡依舊是值得收藏的好品質，紫原也就高高興興地抱著戰利品移動到下一個攤位去了。

『報告，同人場區完成掃蕩程序啦。』

『這麼快？結果如何？』由於擔當司令台角色而無法離開舞台，桃井五月認為這簡直算得上是人生一大遺憾。

『17件，平均品質為中上級或以上〜〜話說杯子買回來了沒有？』紫原咬著美味棒橫過展場，再檢查一遍沒有錯漏便要轉戰第二個展館。

『還在拉鋸戰當中，阿大去到現場時發現那是僅此一個的抽賞，哲君在幫他找人。』

『欸……話說同人本子不多。』簡直可以媲美冷圈出品。

『我大約猜到……CP？』都是淫穢物品審X署的錯，走到哪都在妨礙創作自由。

『老樣子，黑仔CP稱霸天下，同時赤黑當道。』某人的語氣有多哀怨便有多哀怨。

『我們赤司粉要繼續努力了……』司令官嘆息一聲，在群發訊息中輸入「第一展館同人場區報捷」的文字，但在紫原看來，那還差得遠呢——想想以前漫天一片紅的境界就知道了。

※

黃瀨涼太每年在漫展的任務都很簡單——COSPLAY。

當然，他COS的不是赤司征十郎。  
學著小綠間的話來說，就是「就算把頭髮染成紅色都找不到赤司的一分神蘊」。  
而小黑子的評論更狠：「黃瀨君很帥氣，但是如果COS赤司君的話，記住絕對不能開口毀形象。」  
至於小桃井的意見則是連聽也不能聽：「如果COS阿大的話就跳進墨水裡面，COS小紫的話要穿增高鞋，COS小綠綠要戴眼鏡，但COS赤司君就要砍腿了。」

可怕，真的很可怕。  
但黃瀨大抵還是明白什麼叫作「神聖不可侵犯」的，這個世界上要COS小赤司的人事前都要有心理準備——被他的腦殘粉詛咒的心準備——或者要先過了自己心裡那一關。

沒錯，黃瀨撫心自問無法扮演赤司征十郎，要說原因的話，那就是一個是自帶小星星一個是自帶聖光的差別，雖然都是光但是感覺差遠了，前者讓人滿眼紅心地靠近，後者可是讓人感動得連連跪倒在地，完全不是同一個檔次的。

但是！黃瀨既然自帶了Perfect Copy的技能，連天帝之眼都可以拿過來用用，那就不能厚著臉皮說自己扮演不了小赤司，否則就成了自拆招牌，反而會讓小赤司覺得他是一個沒用的傢伙，那可不行。

所以，他思前想後下了一個決定，既然非要COSPLAY不可，那就用生命嘗試一下絕不能毀男神的挑戰吧！反正無論演得好不好都會被罵……

根據以上種種因由，漫展當日，會場外放置了一個奇怪的人體藝術品。

外表看上去是「赤司征十郎」，薔薇紅的柔軟髮絲，WC前被本人剪歪的瀏海，皮膚白晢但肌肉結實的身體，長期訴說著「頭抬太高了」的凌厲眼神，往下俯視的目光——沒錯，就是那個傳說中被譽為「只有攝影師躺在地上在天帝大人雙腿之間才能拍到的」奇妙海報造型。

由於本人是坐著低下頭的，很多粉絲一開始並沒有察覺到赤司大人的存在，他們只是覺得會場有一個角落莫名其妙地散發著耀眼的光芒，定睛一看，才發現那是坐在「在球場聚光燈下坐在板凳上俯視眾生的赤司征十郎大人」，一時間驚起粉絲無數。

但當粉絲們衝到男神面前，卻發現自己連一步都不能動。一方面是因為「赤司征十郎」是坐在一個臨時搭建成的小型戲棚裡面，聚光燈、球場地面劃線一應俱全，感覺一踏進去就會破壞氣氛，另一方面在於這位Cosplayer散發出的威勢，一如正版赤司征十郎一般有種「只可遠觀不能褻玩」的感覺——話雖如此，也沒有人有膽子褻玩他，頂多是有好奇心旺盛的粉絲想要嘗試一下扮演「傳說中的攝影師」，在赤司大人腿間往上拍一張照片而已——當然，失敗了。

感覺真的做了的話會光顧著花痴忘了拍照，然後被其他憤怒的粉絲們一掌拍死。

結果，所有赤粉們當日都不約而同地把這位神級Cosplayer的相片，甚至TAG了男神本人的twitter（然而真正玩這個帳號的是他的副隊長），並附上各種令赤司本人都覺得莫名其妙的感歎詞。  
「我遇見赤司大人！」  
「男神氣場太大不敢靠近！」  
「這是正主嗎？氣場太強！」  
「只能偷拍側面……這個側面不能太美好！」  
「連場地保安都不敢驅趕的霸氣Cosplayer！」  
「完美的扮相——我連上前拍照都不敢！」  
「我跪了跪了跪了跪了跪了——」  
「除了跪下沒有二話。」  
「我跟男神自拍了，雖然只有遠遠的側影！」

而Cosplayer黃瀨涼太對漫展一行覺得很滿意，先看看他的任務列表吧。  
成功——因為他是坐著的，看不出本人真正高度，避開砍腿危機。  
成功——低著頭使用Perfact Copy，不用擔心被人偷看臉部表情，只用複製氣場就可以了。  
成功——借著聚光燈的威力，強行把小星星背景打大燈變成了「類似聖光」背景。  
成功——選擇這個姿勢的話，別人都不敢靠近。  
失敗——由於要維持長期的氣場Copy，眼睛一直瞪著地面，用眼過度好想哭。

縱觀以上情況，他是成功的。但作為赤司征十郎……嗯，失敗了。

因為小赤司只會把人盯得流眼淚，他自己可不會哭！

※

黑子哲也是影子，影子去到哪兒也是影子，所以，他只要專心在會場內四處走動，然後透過LINE向司令官報告哪裡有「赤司征十郎」的身影就好。不過，因為存在感過於稀薄，一個不小心就會人潮夾得扁扁的。在寬闊的球場上成為秘技的「視覺誘導」，在動漫展裡就是致命缺點。

排隊時會被無視——所以今年由綠間君和青峰君負責這一塊。

角色扮演只能扮演自己，因為無論扮什麼扮相如何都會被無視——所以只能由攝影機寵兒黃瀨君擔任Cosplayer。

搶購同人誌及同人精品時倒是有利，但是無論買什麼都會被當成沒有付錢的小偷，遞出去的紙幣硬幣無論放在哪裡都不會被人留意到，就算掉錢了也不會有人拾取，重點是永遠搶不到有作者親筆簽名限定版同人誌——所以今年由存在感大得無法無視的紫原君負責。

司令台位置，雖然沒有當過，但平常他已經有被隊友忽視的傾向，若是站在台上當司令台兼職活動主持人，恐怕現場活動會出現主持人長期失蹤或是嘉賓被嚇到心臟病發的事件——大概只有擅於分析情報，又是美少女的桃井更適合當司令台。

至於被邀請的分享嘉賓，開什麼玩笑，以往接受訪問時也沒有他了，在這個人多得看不見的場合，大概會出現主持人跟空氣說話的奇怪鏡頭——所以兩個人一說起英文就沒有人聽得懂，但是可以旁若無人地聊天的冰室、火神兩兄弟才可以當分享嘉賓。

考慮到以上情況，黑子可以做的事情除了遊擊隊或是偵察兵以外再沒有別的。而且長期被無視有一個好處，就算是大搖大擺地走進需要排隊的展區再走出來也不會被察覺（這是不對的，好孩子別亂學），而且就算被察覺到也會因為存在感稀薄而被工作人員睜隻眼閉隻眼放過（大概是認為就算多了他一個人也不會造成場內混亂）只是黑子認為在非常時期就要好好地運用自身優勢，所以他給自己定了一個原則。

用「視覺誘導」先進去展區看看有沒有想要買的商品，再走出去報告，安排綠間君或是青峰君過來排隊，或是自己排隊（通常會被當成插隊的，但只要誠懇地向對方解釋，大家都會好好理解的）再找人頂上。

總而言之，黑子哲也是不會在場內購物的，因為手上拿著東西的話，視覺誘導就會被破解，懂了嗎？

※

MO：今天大家的收獲怎樣？

MS：還好

MA：不錯

KI：大成功！

MO：是嗎？我怎麼聽說有點失敗的地方？

KI：（驚嚇臉）你聽誰說的？明明一直在會場內！

AO：我說的，刷推時發現了一條「會場外的霸氣赤司大人在哭！」的推文

MS：你放著任務不管去刷twitterなのだよ？！

AO：排隊的時候不刷推不睡覺還可以做什麼？

MA：我知道喲，綠仔一直在跟人聊天

KT：請不要說真名或是慣用暱稱，還有慣用語尾

AO：啊哈！

MS：你一直在同人區那邊怎麼會看見的？

MA：刷推文的時候看見的，「漫展奇觀：一個陽光少年就跟變態聊天！」

MS：我不是變態！

AO：穿成這樣還不是變態？

KI：別這樣，小綠間的扮裝一向不行嘛，沒有戴著假鬍士及奇怪太陽眼鏡已經很不錯了

KT：請不要說真名或是慣用暱稱……沒有人在聽我說話嗎？

KI：所以絕對不能讓他出COS，十有八九會毀了小赤司的

MA：同意

MO：話說，還有一條推文是「同人場淪陷，赤司大人商品全部缺貨！」

MA：我懶得思考，所以全部買下來了

KI：欸，你有錢嗎？

MA：目標不多，一人一個剛剛好

MS：正因為如此才會被稱為「淪陷」嗎？作者和畫師居然沒有考慮到赤司商品的熱銷程度，這就是沒有盡人事的結果なのだよ。

KT：不要加上語尾……怎麼可能，視覺誘導的效果居然還在嗎？

MO：不止是那樣，「後援會忠粉發火：從京都遠道而來，東西居然被搶光了！」雖然打了馬賽克，但我覺得那一位就是實瀏前輩哦

MS：他們一天到晚都在赤司身邊，還要來買什麼？

MA：就是嘛！

KI：比起小赤司不足症患者的我們來說，他們真是太幸福了，嗚嗚

MS：才沒有患上那種病なのだよ！

KT：不要……算了，反正出事的時候我會被無視，你們愛怎樣說就說罷

AO：別像三姑六婆那樣抱怨個不停，說回正題，這個杯子你們要怎樣處理？

MO：對耶，其他商品都有準備到一人一份，只有那個抽賞的杯子……

MS：我買到限定的大海報，這理應是我的なのだよ

MA：我也把同人場內的所有赤仔買回來了，所以這個是我的

KI：我扮演的小赤司是最帥氣的，所以杯子應該是我的！

KT：那是赤司君的帥氣不是你的罷……

AO：但是這杯子是我搶回來的，除了屬於本大爺以外還能是誰的？

MO：少來，你平常都不用杯子喝水，直接用瓶子灌水的，我今天努力了半天，杯子應該是我的

MS：爭持不下嗎？沒辦法，論接觸層面的話沒有比杯子更親密的東西なのだよ

KI：等一下，小綠間你不要在這種時候說這種話！聽完以後沒有人願意放棄好不好？

AKA：你們要放棄什麼？

MS：！？

MA：咦……

AO：哈？

KI：哇！

KT：這是什麼熟悉的展開……

MO：啊！

AKA：？？？

MO：我又發錯群組了……

AKA：發錯什麼？剛剛開機便見到有一大堆未讀訊息

MS：（扶眼鏡）

AO：（躺平）

KI：（尖叫轉圈）

MA：（噎到了）

KT：（掩臉）

AKA：但我看不懂它們在寫什麼

KT：沒關係，那都是廢話，你不懂也沒關係，反正已經過去了

AKA：既然黑子這樣說就算了，今天的約會順利嗎？

KT：挺好的

AKA：是嗎？那就好，改天再約出來見面吧

KT：（感動）

AKA：（問號）

KT：沒什麼，就是覺得被人看到是一件很美好的事情

AKA：誰無視你了？

KT：（默……）這個世界。  
……  
……  
……  
AKA：真可惜

KT：是的，他們都不懂欣賞我的才能——赤司君是今天從京都過來嗎？

AKA：嗯

KT：渴嗎？

AKA；有點

KT：為了答謝你的賞識，我想送你一個杯子

AKA：……謝謝，但是杯子裡面的水還是我自己買罷

KT：倒是我考慮不周，但沒關係，只要記得那杯子是赤司君你的就好

AKA：好的，謝謝

KT：那就好，我先下了

AKA：再見

KT：下次給你杯子，再見

KT：杯子的問題解決了，大家下線罷。

MS：……黑子……

AO：哲，這回我真想殺了你……

MA：我想哭

KI：我哭了……

MO；哲君……

KT：你們不懂，如果東西只有一個，當然要上貢給神明大人

AO：就算你這樣說……

MS：我還是想殺了你なのだよ

AO：別搶我台詞

MA：唉

KI：小黑子你這招太狠了

KT：各位，這都是你們自己害的，我只是在合理地報復世界。  
KT：連赤司君都同意了  
KT：所以，請你們閉嘴，謝謝合作

FIN.


	2. 諜報大戰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今次用的是推特格式，但為寫作方便改了不少，要不然我光是花時間砌格式了……

**黃瀨涼太** **@ikemenda_kise** **．** **3** **天**

大家來看看我的最新收藏[圖片][圖片]～～一如往常的小赤司比例很高呢～～

**紫原敦** **@ummmura** **．** **3** **天**

巧克力大特價！恰好經過一次CAFE～什麼時候又來籃球主題的活動？期待ing～[圖片]

**綠間真太郎** **@midorima_ohasa** **．** **1** **天**

最近考試用了紫綠赤的新商品鉛芯筆，效果不錯，那天的幸運物是「親近友人的私物」なのだよ[圖片]

**黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **19** **小時**

真正的愛得深沉毋須隨時帶在嘴邊，請以實際行動展示[圖片][圖片]

**桃井五月** **@momoi_kuroko** **．** **3** **小時**

十二月的秘密活動期要來了喲～大家不用說也知道這個月是誰的主場吧？商品款式和價錢可參照上一回小紫的，所以！無法親身去會場的人可以來找我哦！有意請PM～～

**青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **2** **天**

不小心買多了回血：二手球鞋放售，全新未拆。[圖片][圖片][圖片] **@** **火神大我**

→→→ **MIMI @akashibest** **．** **2** **天**

赤司大人！全HOLD！

→→→ **青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **1** **天**

 **回覆給** **@akashibest** ：哎，那些赤司周邊是放錯圖了，不賣的，路人就不要再PM我了

→→→ **火神大我** **@jumpingtigar** **．** **1** **天**

OMG！已經PM你。告訴我你到底是在哪裡買的？我逛遍三條街都沒有找到一雙！Please！

→→→ **青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **1** **天**

 **回覆給** **@jumpingtigar** **：** 商業機密。

→→→ **火神大我** **@jumpingtigar** **．** **1** **天**

 **回覆給** **@aoi_iamthebest** **：** 難不成你就是專門買多了好賺我的錢？？？

→→→ **青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **1** **天**

 **回覆給** **@jumpingtigar** **：** ……你吃了聰明藥？

**アニメ黒子のバスケ** **@kurobasanime** **．** **1** **小時**

各位，十二月活動正式登場！赤司征十郎J-World Collection正式登場！各位粉絲可以慢慢期待！商品圖容後釋出。[圖片]

**赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **1** **小時**

請大家多多支持！

 **→→→** **引用推文** **アニメ黒子のバスケ** **@kurobasanime** **：** 各位，十二月活動正式登場！赤司征十郎J-World Collection正式登場！各位粉絲可以慢慢期待！商品圖容後釋出。[圖片]

**赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **1** **小時**

剛剛久違地刷了刷推特，感謝各位一直關注我的動向。因為不太會用推特，所以在這裡統一回覆：

 **@ikemenda_kise** 笠松前輩聯絡了我並對你的「學業成績」表達深切關心，有空逛漫展不如去溫習

 **@ummmura** 注意你的體重，冰室前輩已經很焦慮了

 **@midorima_ohasa** 其實那支筆我也沒用過……算得上是私物嗎？

 **@kurokuroko** 嗯，謝謝。（除此以外我也沒什麼話好說，畢竟我無法理解把我的全身照印在你的床單上是什麼玩法，只能說謝謝支持了）

 **@momoi_kuroko** 謝謝支持，祝代購業務蒸蒸日上

 **@aoi_iamthebest** 有點出乎我意料之外，但那個祭壇是砌來什麼用的？我只見到一片紅色

**赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **1** **小時**

愚蠢的人們啊，連真正重要的東西都尚未看清楚——

**赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **1** **小時**

抱歉手滑了，有什麼辦法可以刪除推文？

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **1** **小時**

不，那已經是另一個帳號吧？別混淆視聽

**黃瀨涼太** **@ikemenda_kise** **．** **58** **分**

OMG開幕那天要比賽！求友人幫抽！有意PM

 **→→→** **引用推文** **アニメ黒子のバスケ** **@kurobasanime** **：** 各位，十二月活動正式登場！赤司征十郎J-World Collection正式登場！

**紫原敦** **@ummmura** **．** **52** **分**

[狂風暴雨哭泣. jpg] [生無可戀臉. jpg] [圖片]

圖是室仔幫忙找的，他說這兩張圖很準確地描寫了我的狀態……附上一張我空空如也的錢包圖，這全都是巧克力的錯！

 **→→→** **引用推文** **アニメ黒子のバスケ** **@kurobasanime** **：** 各位，十二月活動正式登場！赤司征十郎J-World Collection正式登場！

**→→→** **冰室辰也** **@puticeinroom** **．** **50** **分**

敦，不能因為這種事便翹部活哦。十分鐘後球場見，你知道不出現會有什麼後果的

→→→ **青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **48** **分**

【論巧克力和赤司誰最重要】(嘲諷臉)

→→→ **紫原敦** **@ummmura** **．** **48** **分**

 **回覆給** **@aoi_iamthebest** **：** 峰仔的消息是五月仔給你的吧？捏爆你哦

→→→ **青峰大輝** **@aoi_iamthebest** **．** **48** **分**

 **回覆給** **@ummmura** **：** 消息靈通也是實力的一種。我已經準備好位置給新商品了 [圖片]

→→→ **紫原敦** **@ummmura** **．** **47** **分**

 **回覆給** **@aoi_iamthebest** **：** 我不想再看見你的祭壇了～～捏爆你

**綠間真太郎** **@midorima_ohasa** **．** **50** **分**

晨間占卜早已告訴我一切，毋須恐慌なのだよ

 **→→→** **引用推文** **アニメ黒子のバスケ** **@kurobasanime** **：** 各位，十二月活動正式登場！赤司征十郎J-World Collection正式登場！

**→→→** **高尾和成** **@takao_egaleyes** **．** **50** **分**

少來了，你剛剛吃驚得摔了三次手機，撞牆兩次，兼無聲向天吶喊和揮拳頭各一次，別以為我沒看見啦，小真

→→→ **綠間真太郎** **@midorima_ohasa** **．** **49** **分**

 **回覆給** **@takao_egaleyes** **：** 別誣衊我なのだよ

**→→→** **高尾和成** **@takao_egaleyes** **．** **49** **分**

還有，宮地前輩（小）讓我轉告你，去J-World並不是請假理由，申請駁回 **@miyamiyabro**

→→→ **綠間真太郎** **@midorima_ohasa** **．** **48** **分**

 **回覆給** **@takao_egaleyes** **：** ……你背著我打小報告了吧？

→→→ **宮地清志** **@miyamiyabro** **．** **48** **分**

 **回覆給** **@midorima_ohasa** **：** 沒錯，他打了——趕緊滾回來練習不淮刷推！

**黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **40** **分**

到處都是腥風血雨……堅持到最後就是勝利

**赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **40** **分**

多哭一會便會原諒你們了

**赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **40** **分**

——上一條真的只是手滑

關於J-World Collection，大家不用太過介意，我知道你們都很支持我

**→→→** **實瀏玲央** **@leon520** **．** **40** **分**

小征！當日能請假嗎？

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **40** **分**

**回覆給** **@leon520** **：** 因為我同意秀德宮地前輩的安排，所以，不行

**→→→** **實瀏玲央** **@leon520** **．** **39** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi** **：** [狂風暴雨哭泣(文字版)]

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **39** **分**

**回覆給** **@leon520** **：** 我允許

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **38** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi_boku** **：** 你不要來添亂！

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **38** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi** **：** 不是添亂，是幫你維持人氣。

為了達到目的連馬甲也丟了，感謝我吧

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **38** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi_boku** **：** 回去！

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **37** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi** **：** 不要！

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **36** **分**

現在是要一個人上演精分大戲嗎？你到底是要有多少部手機才能一人開雙號啊？

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **36** **分**

**回覆給** **@newshawdo** **：** 同時上電腦版和手機版分別用不同帳號就行

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **36** **分**

 **回覆給** **@kurokuroko** **：** 你在這裡默默圍觀多久了？

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **36** **分**

**回覆給** **@newshawdo** **：** 我一直監視所有人的帳號

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **36** **分**

 **回覆給** **@kurokuroko** **：** 他們怎麼了？

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **36** **分**

**回覆給** **@newshawdo** **：** 也就是提早砸鍋賣鐵和現在才賣身回血的差別而已

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **36** **分**

 **回覆給** **@kurokuroko** **：** 哼哼，活該

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **36** **分**

**回覆給** **@newshawdo** **：** 那麼你賣了嗎？

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **36** **分**

 **回覆給** **@kurokuroko** **：** 什麼也不用賣，也不用花錢，只要讓赤司拍廣告照後跟我合影一張即可[圖片][圖片] #窮人玩法土豪去死

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **36** **分**

**回覆給** **@newshawdo** **：** 你走在路上別被我遇到，說真的

**→→→** **火神大我** **@jumpingtigar** **．** **35** **分**

**@kurokuroko @newshawdo** 用不著擔心這個，你們都是一道影子，要見面應該比登天更難吧——反而是我在交收時揍青峰一頓還比較簡單

**→→→** **黑子哲也** **@kurokuroko** **．** **35** **分**

**@newshawdo** 戲棚被搶了

→→→ **黛千尋** **@newshawdo** **．** **35** **分**

 **回覆給** **@kurokuroko** **：** 滅了他。

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **_ @akashi_boku** **．** **35** **分**

**@kurokuroko @newshawdo** 搶戲的是你們吧？頭抬太高了

**→→→** **赤司征十郎** **@akashi** **．** **35** **分**

**回覆給** **@akashi_boku** **：** 夠了！給我回去！聽話！

FIN.


End file.
